


...in which Kylo Ren gets his ass kicked by a taco

by kaybohls (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - School, Ben Solo and Kids, Chewie is a dog, Crush at First Sight, Elementary School, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, K9 Police Officer, Kindergarten, Love at First Sight, Police, Police Officer Ben Solo, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaybohls
Summary: When Officer Ben Solo is assigned "desk duty" after an incident at work, he and his K9 partner are tasked with giving a Halloween safety brief to a kindergarten class. It automatically goes about as well as you would expect...Chewie is an attention whore who steals all the attention away from the impossibly cute bumblebee teacher.





	...in which Kylo Ren gets his ass kicked by a taco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/gifts).

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144005946@N02/48992789708/in/dateposted/)  


The display pinged as Officer Ben Solo put his squad car in park, looking out over the radio on the dashboard to the brick elementary school he’d so reluctantly arrived at. After updating his location with dispatch, he peered over his shoulder to the panting german shepherd who panted excitedly through the grate.

“What, are you actually excited about this, pal?” Ben groused, letting out a deep chuckle when his partner answered him with an enthusiastic bark, “Well, what do you know? Fuck...let’s get this over with.”

He pushed open the door of the mean-looking, black Charger, kicking the door shut with a grimace as he straightened his armored vest and reached for the door handle to the kennel in the backseat.

Chewie eagerly wagged his tail as Ben reached in and hooked the long lead to the dog’s work vest and lovingly scrubbed the fur beneath his pointed ears.

“I’d say sorry for getting us into this mess, bud, but something tells me that you’re gonna end up having a much better time than me,” Ben quipped, giving the lead a tug to lead his K-9 partner onto the sidewalk. 

He drew his dark eyes to the front doors of the building, silently cursing himself for being the idiot who overreacted during a call and may or may not have discharged his weapon because of it. Desk duty was an understandable consequence for what had happened, but teaching an Elementary school class about Halloween safety wasn’t something Ben pictured drawing the short straw for.

Chewie, he could tell, was happy to finally do something that felt like “work” to him...when all it meant was plenty of pets and no suspects to reprehend.

“Fuss,” Ben rumbled quietly to bring his partner to heel as he excitedly pulled him towards the front entrance of Ackbar Elementary. 

After being buzzed inside and checking in at the front office, Ben and Chewie wandered down the long corridor. The walls were plastered with colorful bits of paper and handmade projects that were no doubt made by tiny fingers of the small humans that attended the school, each one of them a little more ridiculous than the last.

Ben wouldn’t consider himself a kid person. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kids...he was just a little more intense for most of the children he knew and avoided them for the sake of not making babies cry. He may have been an asshole, but he wasn’t a monster.

He followed the rainbow paper-covered walls, peeking in the classrooms as he went, grinning smugly to himself when the kids craned their necks from their seats to watch him and his cool as hell, furry partner make their way down the hall. The sound of the Monster Mash filtered through the air with a chorus of giggles coming from a classroom at the end of the hallway. 

Ben peeked his head in the open doorway, making brief eye-contact at Chewie when he read the name on the door and knew that he was in the right place.

The students inside were completely distracted, entranced by the human bumblebee dancing in the center of an alphabet carpet at the front of the room, utterly unaware of the fact that there was a police officer at the door.

With a single look, it wasn’t hard for Ben to see why the kids were so enraptured by her. She bounced on the balls of her black converses, a flurry of black and yellow with a floaty yellow skirt that was probably a little too short for an elementary school teacher, a black leotard that hugged every inch of her lithe frame in all the right ways, and a pair of brightly striped black and yellow tights. 

Ben wasn’t the biggest fan of bees, himself, but if they were all this cute, he might be convinced to buy local honey the next time he found himself lost in a farmer’s market.

He murmured a soft “sitz” to Chewie and tapped three, short knocks on the door, keeping his face impassive as the beauty of a bee looked up with an effervescent smile that nearly took his breath away. 

Ben’s instincts took over for a split second, shoulder stiffed and hand squeezed around Chewie’s lead as the bumblebee let out a squeal and dove towards them.

“Oh, hello! Who do we have here?” she reached out and instantly started petting Chewie, scrubbing the fur under his chin with unparalleled enthusiasm only a true dog-lover would have, and Ben thought for a moment that he could love a girl who loved his partner too. 

Ben thought that it was a universal rule not to pet a working dog, or that perhaps the DO NOT PET that was printed on Chewie’s vest might have given it away, but at that exact moment, he was more concerned with how much his partner was enjoying the attention and the strange sense of jealousy he felt burning in his chest that the adorable little bee seemed to give less than a shit that he was standing there too.

He cleared his throat loudly, looking down at the black and yellow creature at his feet and watched with a wild wonder as his eyes met a glittering hazel, her smile only growing wider as she slowly stood up from where she’d knelt to shower Chewie with attention.

“Hello to you too...Officer?”

“Solo. Ben Solo,” he mumbled gruffly, trying as hard as he could to keep up the appearance that he was still kinda-sorta miffed that he had been assigned this task when the opposite was suddenly true. He held out a hand with a nod, working his jaw back and forth with a slight grimace when she slid her palm into his and he felt the warmth of her skin on his own.

“Wonderful to meet you. I’m Ms. Kenobi, and these,” she swept her free hand out towards the classroom filled with expectant, little faces, “Are my kindergarteners who are so excited to have you and…”

“Chewie.”

“Chewie” her face melted into a broad grin as she looked down at the good boy who was happily wagging his tail on the floor next to Ben, “Ah...we are thrilled to have you here with us Officers Solo, and Chewie, and we look forward to hearing all about your Halloween safety tips.”

She pulled her hand away from her lingering grasp, striding to her desk with a bounce of her tiny bee-wings, planting herself in her chair as she smiled at Ben expectantly, They’re all yours, Hotshot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. Funny story. I had this whooooole thing planned with another prompt of yours (all of them amazing, by the way!), had it plotted, a huge chunk of it written...and then Twitter had to go and change my plans by putting the image of Kylo Ren getting his ass kicked by a taco in my head...and now we're here. 
> 
> The scene will be forthcoming, but I wanted you to have something to read before Trick-or-Treating starts! More soon!


End file.
